thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
Reputation
Reputation 'points are earned every time the Pioneer tends an object on a Neighbor's Homestead. As '''Reputation '''points are collected, there will be an increase in the ' Reputation '''Level. A good '''Reputation '''will make the Pioneer more useful to Neighbor that choose to hire them. It also lets the Pioneer visit more Neighbors each day and receive bonuses. Reputation Levels At the current time, only 50 '''Reputation '''Levels are available. To level up, the Pioneer will need to visit Neighbors and do chores for them. The Pioneer receives up to 5 '''Reputation '''per Neighbor visited, if up to 5 chores are completed. When leveling up the social scale to a higher '''Reputation '''Level, there is a reward of Food and 50 XP can be shared. '''Level 1: *Amount of reputation needed: 0 *Food Reward: 0 Level 2: ' *Amount of reputation needed: 10 *Food Reward: 20 '''Level 3: ' *Amount of reputation needed:25 *Food Reward:30 '''Level 4: *Amount of reputation needed:45 *Food Reward:40 Level 5: *Amount of reputation needed:70 *Food Reward:50 Level 6: *Amount of reputation needed:100 *Food Reward:60 Level 7: *Amount of reputation needed:200 *Food Reward:70 Level 8: *Amount of reputation needed:300 *Food Reward:80 Level 9: *Amount of reputation needed:400 *Food Reward:90 Level 10: *Amount of reputation needed:500 *Food Reward:100 Level 11: *Amount of reputation needed:600 *Food Reward:110 Level 12: *Amount of reputation needed:700 *Food Reward:120 Level 13: *Amount of reputation needed:800 *Food Reward:130 Level 14: ''' *Amount of reputation needed:900 *Food Reward:140 '''Level 15: *Amount of reputation needed:1000 *Food Reward:150 Level 16: *Amount of reputation needed:1100 *Food Reward:175 Level 17: *Amount of reputation needed:1200 *Food Reward:200 Level 18: *Amount of reputation needed:1300 *Food Reward:225 Level 19: *Amount of reputation needed:1400 *Food Reward:250 Level 20: *Amount of reputation needed:1500 *Food Reward:300 Level 21: *Amount of reputation needed:1750 *Food Reward:300 Level 22: *Amount of reputation needed:2000 *Food Reward:300 Level 23: *Amount of reputation needed:2500 *Food Reward:300 Level 24: *Amount of reputation needed:3000 *Food Reward:300 Level 25: *Amount of reputation needed:3500 *Food Reward:300 Level 26: *Amount of reputation needed:4000 *Food Reward:300 Level 27: *Amount of reputation needed:4500 *Food Reward:300 Level 28: *Amount of reputation needed:5000 *Food Reward:300 Level 29: *Amount of reputation needed:6000 *Food Reward:300 Level 30: *Amount of reputation needed:7000 *Food Reward:400 Level 31: *Amount of reputation needed:8000 *Food Reward:400 Level 32: *Amount of reputation needed:9000 *Food Reward:400 Level 33: *Amount of reputation needed:10000 *Food Reward:400 Level 34: *Amount of reputation needed:11000 *Food Reward:400 Level 35: *Amount of reputation needed:12000 *Food Reward:400 Level 36: *Amount of reputation needed:13000 *Food Reward:400 Level 37: *Amount of reputation needed:14000 *Food Reward:400 Level 38: *Amount of reputation needed:15000 *Food Reward:400 Level 39: *Amount of reputation needed:16000 *Food Reward:400 Level 40: *Amount of reputation needed:17000 *Food Reward:500 Level 41: *Amount of reputation needed:18000 *Food Reward:500 Level 42: *Amount of reputation needed:19000 *Food Reward:500 Level 43: *Amount of reputation needed:20000 *Food Reward:500 Level 44: *Amount of reputation needed:21000 *Food Reward:500 Level 45: *Amount of reputation needed:22000 *Food Reward:500 Level 46: *Amount of reputation needed:23000 *Food Reward:500 Level 47: *Amount of reputation needed:24000 *Food Reward:500 Level 48:'''Amount of reputation needed:25000 * Fod Reward:500 '''Level 49: *Amount of reputation needed:30000 *Food Reward:500 Level 50: *Amount of reputation needed:35000 *Food Reward:500 Hiring The Pioneer can Hire a Neighbor to perform work on the Homestead. The amount of XP that can be earned, and the amount of work that can be performed, is dependent on the '''Reputation '''Level. The amount of XP is equal to the Reputation Level of the Neighbor. Hiring Above the Pioneer's Reputation Level Assuming the Pioneer is at Reputation Level 5, and the Neighbor is at Reputation Level 10, the Pioneer would receive 10 XP and 5 or more actions could be completed. Hiring Below the Pioneer's Reputation Level Assuming the Pioneer is at Reputation Level 10, and the Neighbor is at Reputation Level 5, the Pioneer would receive 5 XP and 2 or more actions could be completed.